


shu's fics of nonsense

by ashimonaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Other, bookmark and shiogo, lanzhu is akina in her live streams, my fics of nonsense, poor mia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki
Summary: not really whole fics that dont fit into my other ones that require a whole post bout themmostly me being a shuu uchida and akina homoto simp (also a moepii stan.)short chapters (500 words or less) arent beta read but English isn't my first language
Kudos: 10





	1. Lanzhu's monster energy

“Lanzhu, do you have everything for Japa- what the  _ fuck _ .” Mia blurted out, looking at the whole suitcase filled with monster energy cans Lanzhu was currently filling up. Lanzhu looked at her, confused about why Mia was cursing.

“Mia, what’s the big deal? I heard I can’t get this stuff in Japan… so I’m bringing it with me from here!”

“What the actual fuck, Lanzhu. Do you have a death wish or something?”

“No need for cursing, Mia! Come on, it’s important!” Lanzhu replied, happily zipping up the suitcase. “Are you ready?”

“Am I ready? To what? Get Liver damage? No, No Lanzhu, I’m not.” Mia groaned. Why was she friends with this person, honestly? 

“You’re funny, Mia! Come on, let’s go to  _ Nihon _ !” Mia facepalmed. 

Mia hoped Lanzhu’s friends had more brain cells than Lanzhu. If not, there would be a very big problem. 

  
  


\-------

  
  


“Mia-san? Have you seen my monster energy?  _ Ai _ had it in the club room, but it’s disappeared…” AI said, speed walking into the music room. Mia froze.

“Lanzhu…” She muttered while opening her laptop. She logged in and sighed when she saw that Lanzhu was live streaming Minecraft. 

“One second, Ai. I have a stream to interrupt.” Mia said, slamming her laptop down shut and running out the room.

The yelling about not stealing other people’s monster energy could be heard from the other side of the school. 

  
  


“Uh oh-” Shioriko looked up from her book to see Kasumi looking into the clique club room.

“Does this… happen often, Shioko?” 

“Unfortunately, Kasumi-san, it does. Half the time, Lanzhu is stealing Mia’s monster drinks, although I can see why she was warning the rest of us about it…”

“She’s addicted to that stuff.”

“I know, Kasumi-san. I’m scared of her as well.” 


	2. rain as you see. its raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone knows i wrote this fic in Japanese before i translated and lets just say... i put it into google translate and cried it was absolutely hilarious (maybe ill post it if ppl want to see how bad it was)

This wasn’t going anywhere.

Shioriko sighed. Picking up her phone, she dialled a number all too familiar to her.

_ “Shioriko-san? Is everything okay? You don’t usually call this early…” _

_ “What’s seventeen times twenty-eight?” She asked, hearing the girl on the other end humming. _

_ “Shioriko-san, you know you gotta do your work, right? There’s no way you’ll be able to pass if you-” _

_ “Nana-san, please help. I’ve cried twice today because of this stupid maths test.” _

_ “...You can always google it? Or use a calculator?”  _

As if she didn’t think of that before.

_ “Nana-san, the power’s out. And we… don’t own calculators here…” _

Shioriko heard the other girl sigh with frustration.

Then the phone line went dead. Shioriko panicked. Did her phone die? She was sure she plugged it in before her call. Maybe Nana’s phone went dead? No, Nana always kept her phone battery over 70%, there’s no way…

A knock on her window shook her out of her thoughts.

“Shioriko? Open the window, I’m getting soaked here.” 

“N-Nana?” 

Standing outside her window, was her. She smiled at Shioriko.

“I brought the calculator...we can study together, but just this once. You gotta learn maths, Shioriko.”

“Now open the window all the way and let me in, please. It’s pouring with rain if you didn’t know.”

\-------

The next morning, Shioriko woke up to Nana gone. She didn’t know when she’d left the Mifune household, but what she did know, is that she now owned a calculator. 


End file.
